In the current reactor, the leading-out wire of the coil is supported by the insulating battens fixed on the upper and lower yokes (the frame of an “EI” shaped iron core) that clamp the iron core. When the voltage level reaches a certain degree, the creepage distance of the leading-out wire is limited, and the creepage voltage of the insulating battens with respect to the ground is high, which more possibly causes unreliability of reactor operation.
Furthermore, the current single-phase iron core reactor is an assembly of a single “EI” shaped iron core and a single coil. This structure is suitable for the reactor whose operation voltage and capacity are below certain values respectively. However, when the voltage level and the capacity of a reactor reach a certain degree (e.g., a reactor in which the voltage level is 800 kV, and the capacity is 100000 kvar), as the reactor becomes larger and larger, the width and height of the reactor further increase, which brings difficulty to the transportation of the reactor. In addition, since the creepage distance of the insulating member of the reactor is limited, it is not allowed that the voltage unlimitedly increases in a certain insulating distance. When the voltage level of the reactor further increases, the creepage voltage applied onto the insulating member correspondingly increases, which brings hidden danger to the reactor.
In addition, the walls of the oil tank, which is used to contain the active part of the reactor in the prior art, are single-layer. This structure is limited for the system voltage and for preventing the noise and the vibration of the reactor body. When the voltage applied on the iron core reactor and the capacity reach a certain degree, since there is limitation on the transport and the insulating material, a single iron core and a single coil cannot satisfy the requirement for the transport and the insulation of the reactor with high voltage and large capacity. For the reactor with large capacity, the electromagnetic force of the iron core cakes of the single iron core and the vibration caused by the force are difficult to be controlled. Meanwhile, the vibration and the noise generated by the iron core are transferred to outside of the oil tank through the solid part and the insulating oil, which cannot satisfy the environmental protection requirement of the operation of the power system.